


One Who Wants For Nothing

by KingLoptr (Aestridr)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gentle Sex, Impregnation Kink, Mpreg, One Shot, theres a mention of breeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestridr/pseuds/KingLoptr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is pregnant and happy, and really that's all Thor ever needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Who Wants For Nothing

~~~~

Loki says he wants to kill the 'babbling and irritating' servant that brings him breakfast

Thor mostly ignores the Trickster's ire, and with his tongue he reprimands gently, first audibly; 

“Loki, no. Do not say such things.” and then physically, leaning down to flick his tongue against Loki's jaw just briefly, sealing the affection with a kiss.

Loki is very, very pregnant, and Thor cannot be but so angry at the violent outbursts (verbal but never physical, as Loki is too tired to wield daggers and magic like he used to.)

Early afternoon sunlight streams through the open space of their bed-chambers, between the pillars making shadows, bathing Loki in flattering, soft, radiant gold that glints off of his luxurious and richly colored clothing.

Thor pours Loki some juice then cozies himself in the seat beside Loki.

“You could not kill anyone now.” He says, and Loki scowls but Thor quickly corrects himself. “Not that you are not powerful enough. You simply are too content to express rage in such a way.” Thor revises. He stills a hand over Loki's abdomen and Loki leans himself ever so slightly into the touch.

Loki is very big by now, in the final few weeks of pregnancy, and Thor sometimes swears he cannot physically keep his hands off.

Seeing Loki round and swollen heavy with his children was a thing he had never expected to be a possibility, until one night after losing his mind to his desire for his brother, his world came crashing down, in a good way, in the _best_ way. He threw away all his doubts and all his mistrust, and he'd let Loki pin him to a bed, in the dark, in the dead of Asgardian summer, the humid night air enrapturing them both and the sounds of raucous mid-summer's feasts echoing in the distance, and Thor knew himself to be permanently lost while he admired the perfect sight of Loki seated upon his cock, riding enthusiastically, unashamed, wild, brazen, like a thing in heat. He'd been unstoppable that night, all greed and longing, insatiable with his wants and entirely too beautifully stunning for Thor to ignore. They were both a mess, perfectly tangled hair and boundless, careless lust.

Three weeks later, he learned that a Jotun heat was not unheard of in the least. He suspected Loki did not know it himself. Neither of them spoke of the technicalities any longer now; they'd become as one, and they'd produced living souls. Thor's heirs, Loki's pride and joy, a uniting force for the Realm Eternal—it did the citizens' morale good to see reconciliation over so intimate an affair.

Loki sips the fruit juice that Thor has brought him and watches his husband/brother/king, calmly, serenely.

“How are they...Are they well?” Thor asks. Loki shifts in his reclining spot and sighs heavily, prompting Thor to embrace him about the shoulders in support.

“I am eating for four. _They_ may be well. And they are lucky for it; I am vastly uncomfortable.” Loki grumbles. Thor watches his face curiously; he gazes at the delicate laugh lines around Loki's eyes (because he's been so happy over the last few months), he gazes at Loki's hands carefully and lovingly caressing, holding the curve of his middle, and he gazes at the slight tilt in Loki's satisfied smile, for satisfaction is such a rare thing to see in Loki that Thor almost doesn't recognize the expression on the pale face, which is recently nearly always flushed rosy at the cheeks.

When night falls, and the moon is spilling silver through their wide open veranda and across the generously furred bed, Thor positions himself behind Loki, lays him down carefully, and grins as Loki smiles back in anticipation. With pregnancy, Loki's appetite for intimacy has done nothing but increase, and Thor makes sure to serve him plentifully, at his beck and call whenever there are urges.

Loki only desires long, slow, deep reaching fucks when he has conceived, and some days Thor swears that he has given Loki another child right along with the ones already being carried, so deep are Loki's preferred methods.

Gently, Thor reaches under the long evergreen colored robes that Loki wears to sleep, and he finds wetness between Loki's thighs, sweet slickness that tells him Loki is beyond ready to take him inside. Thor then, holding Loki intimately and securely so he lays on his side, works Loki open with his fingers and warm oil, stretching, kissing soothing kisses when Loki twinges in mild discomfort. From behind, Thor carefully lays himself down and enters Loki, eternally enticed by the thought of overwhelming Loki with seed even while he is still with child, and he _moves_ , in slow, agonizing, thorough strokes and pushes.

Loki is very vocal; His cries, first hesitant and then desperate and wreckless, are pleasing and encouraging to Thor's ears. He fills Loki over-full, and even as exhausted as Loki is, he still manages to rock back, wanting Thor's cock deeper inside him.

He's managed to master the awkward positioning of coupling while with child, and it is natural for him to lie there, unintelligibly moaning his gratifications as Thor completely stuffs his needy and dripping sex, rendering him wordless and worry-less and paralyzed from the bliss of it all. He mumbles something about how good Thor feels, how flawless it is to be endlessly bred.

Thor's hand reaches around to hold Loki's rounded waist while he kisses Loki on the temple and finishes, quietly but plentifully, while Loki clenches his inner walls down around the thick base of the length piercing him; He's tight, slick and hot, and even after all this time of taking Thor within him night after night, the stretching still burns, but it burns right along with the mounting force of fast approaching climax. Loki savors it all, dwells on the building tensions and sensations and then he comes hard, letting out a weak and used up sobbing noise, their fingers lacing their joined hands together over Loki's stomach in thanks for the joy of having three children at once.

In mere seconds, Loki is always noticeably drowsy afterward and Thor holds him fondly, unable to comprehend the fact that they used to fight, used to mistrust one another, and used to fail at understanding what it would mean to be more than just a golden prince and an adopted shadow.

“If you aren't more careful we will wind up with hundreds of children. Does your appetite for me know no bounds?” Loki murmurs sleepily, letting Thor stroke his hair and admire him in the pale light of the stars and night.

“It knows not. It is boundless. And perhaps I would _like_ to see you birth child after child of mine.”

Loki rolls his eyes but says nothing, especially nothing about the fact that indeed, all he wants to do is bear Thor's children.

Loki falls asleep just as Thor leans down to kiss his abdomen. He whispers a goodnight to the triplets Loki has grown so huge with, and he swears that he has never been happier than in this moment.

That moment is only topped when Loki gives birth a week later, and Thor holds infant sons in his arms while he lies beside Loki still sleeping in bed, thanking Fate that he was able to keep Loki safe in this manner. A singular night and their three resulting blessings would keep Loki by his side yet, and the best part was that he was certain Loki would have it no other way.

Thor whispers adoring words to each newborn, praising them for their beauty and telling them they will one day be spectacular warriors and sorcerers, and he grins so broadly his face aches afterward while he watches his new children fretting and squirming and making small cooing sounds in reply to the sound of his voice. He tells them that they will one day all be kings, and he means it--he means for Asgard to have a kingly trio, equals, never competing with one another for a crown.

He will not risk having them waste years repeating their parents' history of bitterness and jealousy or inferiority. 

He kisses Loki's forehead while Loki remains exhaustedly passed out, and makes a silent promise to give Loki all that he desires, starting with this whole, complete, loving family. 

~~~~

 


End file.
